Michelle Augustus
Michelle Augustus, also referred to by her alias of Cait Sidhe, is a young Mutate and main female protagonist of The Rising Storm. A member of the Pulse Generation, she gained superhuman abilities following hearing an odd sound. In her case, Michelle gained the ability to transform into shadows or have her physical body actually become made of shadows. She also possesses a limited form of memory manipulation. Her prescence in the story was somewhat limited at first, until the conclusion of the Hired Guns storyline, in which she managed to save a heavily wounded Thom Serge before he was killed by the mob, and managed to give him medical attention, saving his life. She later met up with him at film school, revealing her identity and powers, and offering to work together with him, an offer he begrudgingly accepted. The two now currently operate as a team, protecting Philadelphia from the various threats that assail it. Appearance Michelle is a beautiful young woman with long, flowing black hair, amber colored eyes that are complimented by dark purple eye-shadow, and peach-colored skin. As befitting her secret identity, she wears primarily two outfits throughout the series. The first, her day-to-day outfit and what she wears while at school, is a very formal attire. It consists of a white shirt with black trim, along with a small red ribbon tied around the collar. On top of that she wears a long-sleeved, dark brown colored vest with a gold/orange trim, that is fastened together at her waist. She also wears a red plaid colored skirt, and on her legs she wears long black stockings and dress shoes. As ---, she wears an outfit that consists of a white shirt with black trimmings and stylized gray lines running up the sides, which has a completely black bottom section that opens, exposing some of her midriff. She also wears black shorts with a white flower symbol on one leg, and longer black stockings that start off as purple but gradually fade to black as they head down. She also wears simple dark gray shoes with black ties. Her most signature feature is the black bow that she always keeps on the top of her head at all times. Michelle has also been seen wearing a set of pajamas, a gray-with-white trim cotton kimono/yukata, with a short purple undershirt with white stripes running through it. Personality Michelle in general seems a bit calmer than her partner, or even most people around her, and is very down to earth and realistic. She also seems to have a great amount of pride in her superhuman abilities, and does not take an insult to them lightly. She is also very confident, and never seems to doubt herself for an instant, even if an idea she comes up with could be considered ill-advised. However, she can also be very businesslike and determined, giving whatever task she sets her mind to her all and never letting up until she completes it. There also seems to be something of a divide between her superhero and civilian personas. When acting as a vigilante, she becomes slightly more serious than usual, as well as a bit more confident and prideful in her abilities, as well as slightly more obstinate, not necessarily doing what she is told to do, no matter who gives the order. While a civilian, she seems much more playful and lighthearted, though she keeps her focus and drive. In any case, she has shown a tendency to trust her own personal judgement over that of others, no matter the situation. Though she originally approached her partnership with Thom as more of a business agreement than anything else, occasionally mocking his slightly more orthodox methods of vigilantism and teasing him at any opportunity she got, she seems to have grown to respect him and even value him dearly as a friend. She also has acted as an emotional pillar for him to lean on in times of stress (and vice versa), especially after Zane's turn and eventual defeat. In addition, despite her seemingly natural pessimistic view of life and humanity in general, she genuinely appreciates Thom's more optimistic view and has seem to grown to depend on him counterbalancing her more negative viewpoint. Michelle has also been shown to be highly strategic, coming up with complex strategies against certain opponents and doing her research thoroughly before a job, from completely memorizing any building layouts to acquiring records of any potential resistance from the target(s). Despite this, she does not lose her cool when the plans she creates fall apart, though she has a tendency to lose all semblance of strategy when this occurs, hoping to confuse the opponent. History Synopsis Equipment Power and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant- Expert Weapon User- Physical Attributes Superhuman Strength and Durability- Superhuman Speed- Mutate Abilities Shadow Mimicry Michelle's primary superhuman ability is Shadow Mimicry, a superpower that allows her to transform into shadows or have her physical body be actually made of shadows. This has a surprising variety of uses, one of the more notable being her newfound immunity to harm by traditional attacks, such as guns or fists. In addition, she can freely manipulate the shadows that make up her body, allowing her to produce blades and spikes made of shadow to attack the opponent with. She can also 'sink' into her very own shadow, and then use it as transport, with the shadow being able to move and climb up surfaces that an ordinary human couldn't. Additionally, she posses the ability to almost teleport through shadows, able to move at incredible speeds throughout a location. Finally, she can also 'absorb' her own shadow to become a living shadow herself, increasing most of her stats and overall making her stronger and faster than she already is. However, this ability is not without weaknesses. As with most Pulse-created abilities, this abilities can be turned on and off, thus making her defense not perfect. In addition, attacks given by those affected by the Pulse or Pulse-related powers in general can strike her, bypassing her intangibility. However, it is to be noted that she can still perform her usual variety of offensive or transportive moves, that seem to not be affected by these other conditions. Memory Manipulation A more practical, and commonly used, power, Michelle also possesses a limited form of Memory Manipulation, which in this case allows her to erase the memories of those who have directly seen her (so long as her powers are active at the time). Her most common use of this is to "blank out" certain parts of a criminal's memory, with them not being able to remember her appearance, but remember her presence and actions. Due to this, Michelle can hide her secret identity without having to resort to wearing a complex disguise or something like it. In addition, she can perform this memory erasure at a somewhat limited level, with the people around her having a hard time recalling her, thus allowing her to remain inconspicuous, even while acting as a civilian. She has also shown the ability to apply this 'protection' to others as well (most notably Thom), so long as they fill the criteria for the memory erasure and are seen by the person who's memory is being affected. Trivia *Her appearance is based on the character Blake Belladonna from the web series RWBY. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vigilante Category:Mutate Category:Pulse Generation